


Fall in love (Finalizada)

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Steve es un Alfa mujeriego despreocupado, no piensa en nada mas que en si mismo. No cree en el amor y tampoco tiene a nadie en especial. Hasta que un Omega le propone salir con el por un mes, ¿Dentro de ese tiempo Steve podrá cambiar? Descubrelo aquí.#Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno Comienzo.**

Era un día soleado en una de los mejores institutos del país " _Shield_ ", el cual se encontraba situada algo lejos del centro de la ciudad. Todos los alumnos caminaban de aquí para allá preocupados por sus exámenes, mientras que desde un enorme árbol un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio algo alborotado se encontraba descansando allí, se podía ver su rostro despreocupado y su cuerpo apoyado en una de las ramas, no tenía ninguna preocupación ni tenía mucho que hacer. Desde niño siempre le había encantado los lugares altos y alejado de las personas, no es que las odiara...pero ¿A quien no le viene bien un buen descanso no?

Mas cuando eres el alfa más guapo de allí o así era como le habían nombrado sus infinitos seguidores, los cuales lo seguían a todas partes es más sin saberlo hasta tenía un club de fans.

Pero a Steve aquello no le molestaba es más lo tenía sin cuidado, que tenia de malo ir a jugar con algunos Omegas ¿No?

El rubio jugaba con ellos y los mismos a cambio podían regodearse con sus amigos de que estuvieron con el mismísimo Alfa Steve Rogers.

Todos ganaban.

Pero la paz no es para siempre y ya era hora de que el descanso del rubio se acabara, cuando desde lo bajo se escuchaban como unas voces lo llamaban con esmero tratando de captar su atención a la vez que desprendían su olor.

—¡Steve! —Gritaba una chica muy bonita vestida con el uniforme del instituto, una blusa y una falda la cual la había acortado a su medida para lucir sexy como su grupo de amigas. —

—Estas ahí ¿Verdad? —Pregunto una joven Omega de cabello rubio. —

Steve apretó los dientes para luego relajar su rostro y bajar del árbol de un salto, luciendo una mirada relajada.

—¿Como lograron encontrarme preciosas? —Pregunto Rogers con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia. —

—Eres muy bueno escondiéndote. —Dijo Rachelcon un puchero mientras se cruzaba los brazos. —

Bernie se acercó hacia el rubio y lo tomo del brazo con cariño esparciendo algo de su olor, sin percatarse como el alfa hacia una mueca de desagrado.

—¿No nos darías otra oportunidad? —Pregunto la misma apretando su brazo contra ella, mientras le miraba mordiéndose el labio. —

Steve solo les miro con el ceño fruncido para luego darles una falsa sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero no lograron encontrarme así que perdieron. —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado dejando ver sus elegantes dientes blancos. —Es una lástima. —Soltó un suspiro. —De verdad deseaba tanto tener una Omega tan linda como tú. —Decía mientras se acercaba a la misma y la tomaba de la barbilla. —Oh a Rachel ...

Decía Steve mientras se acercaba a la rubia esparciendo algo de su aroma y hacia lo mismo que había hecho con su compañera, dejando a ambas chicas atontadas.

—Te dije que no había sido buena idea buscarlo en la biblioteca! —Le gritaba Bernie a Rachel. —Sabes perfectamente que el ¡odia ese lugar! —Gritaba la Omega mientras que el alfa se apretaba las cienes. —

—¡Cállate! —Le grito Rachel enfadada mientras le miraba con odio. —Tu fuiste la que dijo _"Aunque pierda seguro me elegirá a mí"._ —Con una sonrisa de costado. —Como dicen "el que escupe para arriba le cae la saliva encima". —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que el rubio las miraba algo fastidiado. —

—Si serás...—Le grito la Omega apunto de lasarse sobre ella, pero justo en ese momento Steve la tomo de la mano evitando que su mano se estampara contra la mejilla de la rubia. —

—Es muy feo ver a dos encantos pelear. —Les dijo el alfa viéndolas a las dos a los ojos. —Si siguen así...jamás volveré a salir con ustedes. —Dijo lo último lanzándoles una mirada muy diferente a las dulces que les regalaba siempre, era algo perturbadora. —

—L-lo sentimos. —Dijeron las dos a la vez. —

—Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir a jugar hoy? —Pregunto Bernie viéndole con un pequeño sonrojo. —

—¡Quiero ir al parque, sin dudas esta vez ese estúpido peluche de Snoopy será mío!

Las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, aunque Steve era muy guapo con ese cabello rebelde o esos ojos azules que cuando te miraban te derretían, ademas de ese olor a bosque y madera que desprendía, cuando se trataba de peluches en forma de perro él era un completo idiota. Todos los días para Steve eran lo mismo, quedar con una que otro omega, jugar con ellos y divertirse. No tener de que preocuparse era su ley, aunque las personas dijeran que por eso era un patán, ¿Pero que tenia de malo? solo por no tener nadie especial o tener que estar involucrado en una relación profunda, ¿Eso te hace una mala persona? ¡Claro que no!

_Ademas ¿Acaso eso no era lo que caracterizaba a un Alfa?_

—¡Hey Steve, aquí estabas! —Le gritaba una joven de voluptuosa delantera. —Por qué no me mandaron un texto! —Les regaño Sharon a sus compañeras. —

—Sharon ¡Perdimos! —Lloriqueaba Rachel en su hombro. —

La rubia se la saco de encima y fue corriendo al lado de Steve para agarrarlo del brazo apretándolo contra su pecho.

—¿No me darías otra oportunidad? —Pregunto viéndole desde sus largas y postizas pestañas. —

El rubio volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

**Steve.**

_Que molestas ¿Acaso no tienen orgullo?_

—Lo siento...pero no sería justo para tus compañeras. —Le dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba de su agarre con delicadeza. —Ya es hora...—Decía mientras veía su reloj. —Por qué no van a recoger sus cosas mientras yo las espero aquí.

Les dijo con su típica sonrisa galante, la cual solo utilizaba para sus conquistas, las chicas embobadas solo movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación para luego salir corriendo por sus cosas.

—Diablos...

Grito el alfa mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello agotado chocando su espalda contra el árbol para luego cerrar los ojos, pero su paz termino en unos segundos cuando su celular anunciaba un mensaje nuevo. Steve lo abrió y leyó las pequeñas letras...

_"Nos vemos hoy en el hotel_

_XoXo Peggy"_

—Steve ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Bernie colocándose a su lado para ver su celular. —

El rubio guardo rápidamente el celular en su bolsillo y miro a las tres chicas con su máscara.

—Las estaba esperando. —Le respondió regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a las Omegas quienes le miraban curiosas. —

—Bernie no seas entrometida. —Le regaño Rachel quien se colocó al lado del Alfa. —¡Vamos!

Sharon celosa se colocó del otro lado agarrándolo del brazo, mientras que Rachel se peleaba con ella por lo mismo.

—¡Suéltalo!

—¡Suéltalo tú! —Exclamo la Omega comenzando a esparcir un aroma agridulce. —

El alfa harto de la situación se soltó de ambos agarres.

—¡Ya basta! —Les grito con su voz de mando sorprendiéndolas, ya que muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia y jamás había utilizado su voz Alfa con ellas, él no era así. Steve al ver sus rostros trato de tranquilizarse y les regalo una sonrisa forzada. —¡Vamos! —Les dijo sin mirarlas y comenzando a caminar por delante. —

Dicho esto, ambas chicas dejaron de pelear y lo siguieron por detrás.

Ya estaban por llegar a la salida cuando un joven Omega de baja contextura y de hebras castañas, el cual lucia su mismo uniforme tan solo que le quedaba algo holgado, se interpuso en el medio del camino.

Su nombre era Tony Stark y era el estudiante ejemplar del instituto es más todos sabían que lo habían nombrado estudiante de honor.

—Oye quítate. —Le dijo Sharon mirándole molesta. —

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Bernie mientras mascaba su chicle. —

El castaño levanto la vista y miro solamente a Steve ignorando a las tres omegas a su lado.

—Steve Rogers, ¿Puedes salir conmigo durante un mes?


	2. Capitulo Dos Conveniencia

Capitulo Dos Conveniencia

—Steve Rogers, ¿Puedes salir conmigo durante un mes?

Las acompañantes de Rogers lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo para luego mirar al alfa y comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, ya que aquello que habían escuchado era un disparate ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría salir con el Omega más insípido del instituto de Shield? tal vez solo si necesitaban que él les hiciera un trabajo en clase, ¡nada más! Las tres jovencitas miraban con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual el castaño ignoraba con su vista fija en el rubio quien se encontraba limpiándose el oído para comprobar si lo que había escuchado era verdad y no producto de su extraña imaginación.

Pasaron unos segundos y el timbre del receso sonó, logrando sacar a los jóvenes de su pequeño trance.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto Rachel mientras agarraba del brazo a Steve en forma dominante. —

—Steve no saldría contigo. —Le dijo Bernie mientras se acercaba y se agachaba para mirarle de cerca. —Solo mírate bien...eres el Omega que peor gracia tiene este instituto es mas tu aroma es terrible.

Y era cierto su aroma a café y chocolate, se sentía algo agrio y no dulce como era el aroma de los Omegas.

Tony solo le ignoro sin ningún temor, ya que su mirada estaba fija en cierto rubio quien le miraba con algo de curiosidad a través de sus ojos azules.

Steve.

Acaso había escuchado bien. ¿Ese enano Omega me estaba pidiendo que salga con él?

Lo admiro, eso sí que es tenerse confianza. —Pensaba con una sonrisa de costado. —

—¿Por qué el debería salir con un Omega raro como tú? —Pregunto Sharon mientras se miraba las uñas con leve indiferencia. —Si que sueñas en grande.

Tony ignoro a Sharon, quien se encontraba examinándolo y paso por su lado con indiferencia y la cabeza en alto, logrando que la rubia le mirase con la boca abierta indignada por su atrevimiento.

—Por supuesto que no dije que fuera gratis. —Dijo el castaño sacando unas entradas de su saco y extendiéndolas al aire. —

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —Dijo el rubio con un gruñido mientras cargaba su bolso en su espalda y comenzaba a caminar. —Chicas vamos al par...

—Steve Rogers. —Grito Tony logrando que el rubio se volteara y le mirara algo molesto. —¡Esta es una entrada para el concierto en vivo de Hydra!

En ese momento el rubio le observo con la boca abierta asombrado.

—La banda de Rock que tanto admiras. —Dijo el omega con una sonrisa de costado mientras se acercaba a él y movía las entradas en su rostro. —

Steve  
Steve.

¿Como mierda el las consiguió? ¡Cuando yo hice de todo para conseguirlas!

Hasta salí con un beta, el cual me había mentido que las tenía ¡Maldita zorra!

—¡Y es un asiento de primera, justo delante del escenario! —Decía mientras el rubio miraba las entradas con brillo en sus ojos. —Es más con ellas conocerás a...

—No me digas...

—Madame Hydra —Dijo viendo como el rubio abría los ojos en grande sorprendido. —

Steve rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Sharon y coloco su brazo en el del castaño.

—¿Nunca te había dicho lo hermoso que te ves con esos lentes? —Le dijo el alfa mientras que las chicas le miraban indignadas. —

—¡STEVE!

El rubio se volteo hacia las chicas e hizo un ademan con la mano.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Iremos luego al parque! —Decía mientras se despedía y seguía al castaño por detrás. —

Sharon, Rachel y Bernie se quedaron enojadas viendo como el alfa se marchaba con el Omega más insípido del curso.

—El no es acaso...como se llama. —Decía Rachel tratando de hacer memoria. —

—Tony...alias...

—Alias "El cerebrito". —Completo Bernie viéndolos con recelo. —

—Oí que ese omega tiene buenas calificaciones pero que nunca muestra ninguna expresión, es como una máquina...—Decía Sharon mientras sacudía su mano asombrada. —

—Pobre de Steve...—Dijeron las tres en un suspiro mientras veían con pena como el rubio seguía al castaño. —

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza algo alejada del instituto, Steve quien seguía por detrás al castaño casi se tropieza cuando el mismo se voltea sin avisar, logrando que se quedaran frente a frente.

Tony alzo su mirada cruzándose con esos ojos azules que le miraban esperando a que hablara.

—Soy Tony. —Decía el omega mientras se ajustaba los lentes. —De la clase A, encantado de conocerte.

Steve se le quedo viendo con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Tony? ¿Tony qué? —Pregunto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. —

—Stark. —Dijo serio. —

—¡Que nombre tan bonito! —Decía el alfa dándole un guiño. —Al igual que lo eres tú. —Dicho esto se agacho a su estatura y coloco su mano en su barbilla. —

El castaño ni se inmuto y solo le regalo una mirada fría llena de indiferencia.

Steve.

¿Pero qué diablos?

¿No se supone que debería de sonrojarse? ¿Gritar? ¿Decir ¡algo siquiera!?

Acaso...

¿ACASO ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TOQUE?

Pero todas sus dudas se dispersaron cuando el castaño se tambaleo un poco, mientras que Steve lo agarraba del brazo para que no se cayera de prepo al suelo.

Steve.

Steve Rogers, sigues siendo el mejor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. —

El castaño se soltó de su agarre para llevarse la mano a la cara y luego de unos segundos levantar su vista para verle con su anterior mirada y hablar.

—¿Quieres las entradas verdad? —Pregunto mientras zarandeaba las entradas en su cara. —

—C-claro.—Decía mientras seguía con la vista las entradas.—

—Entonces deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

Steve en ese momento frunció el ceño y una idea vino a su cabeza.

Lentamente se acercó hacia el castaño, quien le miraba algo confundido mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, Steve sin importarle siguió hasta acorralarlo contra una pared.

—Sabes...—Decía mientras agachaba su rostro para susurrarle al oído. —Tu eres un omega...sería muy fácil que yo te las arrebatara.

Tony levanto la vista para ver a Steve con una de sus frías miradas, dejando al rubio algo asustado ya que se alejó unos centímetros de él.

—He venido preparado. —Decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo a lo que el alfa le miraba curioso. —

—¿Qué es eso? —Mirando el pequeño objeto que el castaño tenía en sus manos que había sacado de su bolsillo trasero. —

—Esto es un Taser un arma de electrochoque. —Le informaba, mientras Seve le miraba sin comprender. —Intenta algo y 400 voltios recorrerán tu hermoso cuerpecito...—Le advirtió mientras subía dos dedos por el pecho del rubio. —

Steve le miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No te creo capas pequeño omega. —Dijo mientras estiraba su mano. —Así que en vez de que tenga que usar la fuerza, ¿Porque no me las das?

Tony no dijo nada y solo se quedó allí sin moverse dándole una mirada de "Atrévete".

Steve lo capto he inclino la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro provocando unos pequeños ruidos en el proceso.

Steve.

Esto será como robarle un dulce a un bebe.

Pero apenas intento arrebatárselas cuando sintió como un doloroso he incontrolable hormigueo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, logrando que se agachara de rodillas al suelo del dolor, por su parte el omega le miraba desde lo alto con el taser en la mano y los brazos cruzados.

—¡Maldito hijo de...! —Le grito mientras seguía en el suelo lleno de dolor. —

—¡Lenguaje! Y no digas que no te lo advertí. —Dicho esto dio unos pasos hacia delante, ignorando los lloriqueos he insultos del rubio hacia su persona. —Solo cumple tu papel durante un mes y las entradas serán tuyas.

Steve dejo de lloriquear y desde el suelo miro al castaño quien se encontraba de espaldas.

—¿Por qué un mes? —Pregunto curioso. —

El omega se volteo y le miro con una mirada que le erizo la piel.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne. —Dicho esto se volteo y comenzó a caminar. —Nos vemos Rogers.

Steve solo se quedó allí tirado en el suelo viendo como el mismísimo demoño se marchaba sin remordimiento alguno.


	3. Capitulo Tres Propuesta.

**Capitulo Tres Propuesta.**

Jueves el día entre el viernes y el más esperado por todos los alumnos del instituto más por cierto rubio quien se encontraba con su mano pegada a su mejilla mientras miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a la clase tan "interesante" del amable profesor Nick Fury quien dictaba la clase sobre la historia de secesión y guerra civil. Todos los alumnos prestaban mucha atención ya que la época de exámenes se acercaba y sabían perfectamente lo muy exigente que era aquel alfa con las notas.

Por su parte Steve solo ignoraba aquello, no es que le pareciera buena la idea de recursar, el no era idiota, pero para él lo más importante era _"ir a jugar"_ pero luego de lo sucedido el día anterior todo lo había dejado algo pensativo respecto a la propuesta de cierto omega de gafas gruesas.

**Steve.**

_Me pregunto si lo abre soñado..._

_¿Pero por qué me eligió a mí? Oh lo se soy el más guapo de todo este maldito instituto, no hay alfa que se me iguale, quien no caería ante mis encantos._ _—Se regodeaba mientras sonreía de costado. —_

A pesar de que estaban en el tercer piso, se podía ver claramente todo el patio y quienes pasaban por allí, la vista del rubio pasaba sin darle mucha importancia a todo aquello hasta que su mirada hallo algo que capto su atención. Un pequeño castaño quien caminaba algo cabizbajo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, lucia su uniforme reluciente y bien presentable.

_¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto? ¡Seré el hazme reír del instituto...NO!_

_¡Recuerda tu motivación las entradas, sin dudas serán mías! —Pensaba tratando de darse fuerzas mientras apretaba el puño. —Y luego de esto saldré con muchos omegas para olvidar de esta pesadilla._

Unos cuchicheos se hicieron escuchar, mientras que un bajito omega entraba al salón y se sentaba en su lugar para prestar atención a la clase. Steve quien le había visto se quedó asombrado _"¿Como era posible que el estuviera en su misma aula y no se hubiera dado cuenta?"_

 _"¿Y por qué Fury no le regaño por llegar tarde? Sin dudas los cerebritos tienen privilegios."_ —Pensaba el rubio mirando la espalda del castaño quien se encontraba sentado a dos asientos más delante que él. —

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El timbre del receso sonó y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a buscar sus almuerzos o a ir a la cafetería para llenar sus estómagos, por su parte Steve se quedó sentado allí viendo como su club de fans se acercaban a él con comida en brazos. La primera en hablar fue Bernie quien le entrego algo que parecía un sándwich, pero tenía demasiado verde.

—Steve come esto, lo hice con mis propias manos. —Decía la omega mientras le extendía el sándwich.—

**Steve.**

_¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Y por qué tiene tanto verde?_

_¿Acaso cree que soy una maldita tortuga?_

—Oh, gracias. —Dijo el alfa con una fingida sonrisa mientras lo tomaba con sus manos. —

—Oye ten el mío de seguro sabe ¡mucho mejor! —Exclamo Rachel mientras se colgaba de su brazo y le enseñaba lo que parecían ser unas galletas de animalitos. —¡Son galletas de animalitos, acaso no son adorables!

El rubio miro las galletas con el ceño fruncido.

**Steve.**

_¿Pero que...? ¿En serio son animales? —Se preguntaba el castaño mientras veía con algo de horror aquellas galletas que parecían cualquier cosa menos animales. —_

_Si así se ven...me pregunto cómo sabrán._

—Vamos Steve, ¡Come una! —Le alentó la omega mientras le acercaba una a su boca. —Y dime que tal esta.

Steve sin poder evitarlo tuvo que comerla, en ese momento podía sentir como sus ojos ardían y su boca pedía a gritos algo de agua, pero con su más fingida y espeluznante sonrisa le dijo.

—S-saben...exquisitas.

Rachel le miro con una amplia sonrisa mientras chillaba de la emoción, mientras que sus compañeras le miraban con recelo a hora era el turno de Sharon quien algo irritada le entrego lo que parecía ser una tarta de frambuesa o no...muy bien no se sabía que era ya que una especie de hedor extraño despedía, Steve miro aún más horrorizado a la omega ya que por experiencia sabía que la comida de ella superaba a todas las demás en ASQUEROSO!

**Steve.**

_Padre...Madre fue un gusto a verlos conocido._

_¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!_

Y si como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados un aroma algo agrio a chocolate con café junto con una voz suave se hicieron presentes, Steve volteo la mirada hacia donde las omegas miraban enfadadas para notar la presencia de cierto castaño quien sin vergüenza alguna tomo una porción de la tarta y lo probo mientras que todas he incluso él le miraban asombrados, ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba haciendo?

Luego de unos segundos el castaño sin expresión alguna miro a la omega.

—Tiene demasiada azúcar, pero es comida y por ello debería de ser comestible. —Decía mientras se ajustaba los lentes y la omega le miraba sorprendida. —Además de que te equivocaste y le has puesto sal también.

Todas no dijeron nada y solo se le quedaron mirando sin salir todavía de la impresión.

—Tengo que hablar contigo vamos. —Le ordeno el omega al rubio, quien solo obedeció y lo siguió por detrás. —

Las tres chicas solo se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, ¿En serio ese era Stark?

—Pero que...

—Alguien dijo lo que jamás me atrevería a decir. —Hablo Bernie asombrada viendo a Sharon con pena para luego recibir un pisotón de la misma. —

—¡Mi tarta no está mal! —Se quejo para luego con el tenedor metérselo en la boca sin avisar a Bernie y ver como la misma intentaba no vomitar. —Que exagerada...—Dijo molesta para luego llevarse un bocado y sentir como sus ojos comenzaba a llorar. —Esta delicioso!

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/** _

Steve seguía por detrás al omega quien caminaba sin mirarle y dirigirle la palabra, subieron una pequeña escalera la cual les llevaba hacia la azotea del instituto y desde allí se podía ver todo el lugar lo cual era hermoso. Tony se sentó en una pequeña esquina y apoyo su espalda contra la pared mientras desarmaba lo que parecía ser su almuerzo, pero al ver que el alfa seguía parado le hizo un ademan en el suelo para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije ayer? —Pregunto Tony mientras abría con cuidado un recipiente y separaba sus cubiertos. —

—Si y lo haré. —Dijo decidido el rubio, mientras que el omega le miraba algo sorprendido. —

**Tony.**

_Este alfa sí que no tiene nada de orgullo._

—Pero...—Dijo Steve mientras se rascaba la nuca. —

—¿Pero ¿Qué? —Pregunto el omega mientras se llevaba un bocado a su boca. —

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunto mientras sentía como su estómago le dolía al verlo comer. —

El castaño bajo los cubiertos y le miro serio.

—No te creas especial...pero podría haber elegido a cualquiera al azar. —Dijo sin mucha sensibilidad, mientras que Steve le miraba levemente molesto. —Pero si quisiera salir con alguien entonces ¿Por qué no con el alfa más popular de aquí? —Pregunto viéndole como si fuera lo más obvio. —

—Si, creo que tienes razón. —Dijo no muy convencido con la respuesta ya que no entendía el modo de pensar del omega. —

—Desde hoy eres mi novio. —Le dijo Tony sin verle tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, por su parte Steve le miraba con una sonrisa de costado. —¿Tienes algo más que preguntarme?

—¿Por qué solo por un mes? —Pregunto curioso mientras que le miraba fijamente, por su parte Tony siguió con su mirada puesta en su bien armado almuerzo. —¿Y?

—Yo solo dije que preguntes, no que lo respondería todo.

Steve solo le miro sintiendo como la vena de su frente hacia su aparición y Tony le miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Desde a hora no podrás _"jugar_ " más con tus _"amiguitas"_. —Le indico mientras se ajustaba los lentes y le miraba serio. —Solo debes tener ojos para mí.

Steve coloco su brazo por el hombro del omega sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Claro que lo haré, si eres tú mi hermoso omega. —Le dijo al oído con voz seductora mientras que el castaño se tapaba la boca con la mano. —

**Steve.**

_¿Pero qué mierda...? ¿Acaso estaba por vomitar?_

_¡Mi encanto le dio asco!_

Tony se corrió hacia un costado quitándose su brazo de sus hombros, viendo como el rubio bajaba la mirada.

—No hagas eso...—Le pidió mientras Steve seguía con la cabeza gacha. —

El castaño con algo de remordimiento se acercó al alfa colocándose en frente de él y con la punta de su cuchara levanto su barbilla para que le mirara.

—Yo...no quiero salir con el falso Steve Rogers. —Le dijo serio mirándole a los ojos. —

Steve le miro algo sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto viendo como el castaño se sentaba nuevamente a su lado. —

—Encantador, bueno, gentil. —Decía mientras levantaba los dedos contando. —Esa no es tu verdadera personalidad. —Steve le miro sorprendido ¿Como diablos sabia eso? —Te he estado observando, solo dices lo que las chicas quieren oír al igual que hace unos segundos con aquellas omegas.

**Steve.**

_Genial, entonces no hace falta que siga fingiendo._

—No tiene nada de malo decir lo que quieren oír, ellas se divierten y yo solo paso el rato. —Dijo descaradamente mientras sonreía de costado mostrando sus dientes. —

—De los errores se aprende. —Decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo. —Si tu no le muestras sus faltas ¿Como mejoraran? —Pregunto viéndole mientras se llevaba un bocado de su desayuno a la boca. —

Steve miro su almuerzo y se relamió los labios.

—No necesito clases de moral. —Dijo algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —

Tony le miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿No me digas que no has traído tu comida? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de costado, viendo como el rubio le veía con algo de molestia. —

—Ya tenía comida, pero alguien las ahuyento. —Se defendió. —

—Deberías agradecerme esas comidas solo te hubieran producido diarrea. —Comento dándole a entender que le había hecho un favor. —

Steve se quedó pensativo ya que en parte tenía razón, muchas veces por culpa de ellas había quedado internado en el baño del instituto por horas.

Luego de unos segundos una idea llego a su mente y miro al castaño con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eres mi novio a hora, tu deber es alimentarme.

Tony le miro con una ceja levantada, mientras pensaba cuan descarado podía ser, mientras que Steve le miraba con la boca abierta señalándole. El castaño tomo la cuchara y tomando algo de comida se la metió bruscamente en la boca del alfa quien mucho no se molestó ya que tenía demasiada hambre como para quejarse, ¡Pero para su sorpresa estaba delicioso!

—¿Que tal esta? —Pregunto Tony tratando de que no notara su curiosidad, ya que el mismo había hecho aquello con ayuda de Jarvis. —

—¡ESTA DELICIOSO! —Exclamo sonriendo como un niño pequeño. —Nunca comí algo tan delicioso. —Dijo con sinceridad, ya que la mayoría de las veces que comía allí eran lo que preparaban sus admiradoras y la verdad que en vez de ser un placer era una tortura. —

Tony al verle así soltó una pequeña carcajada, ya que muy pocas veces el rubio mostraba su verdadera sonrisa.

Por su parte Steve le miro sorprendido al escuchar la risa del omega.

Steve extendió su mano tomando la barbilla del castaño para poder verlo a los ojos sorprendiendo al mismo ante ese gesto.

—Te ves lindo cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Tony algo nervioso tomo los cubiertos y le coloco más comida en la boca.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas. —Se quejo mientras se levantaba y estiraba su cuerpo. —

El timbre sonó anunciando la finalización del receso y Steve se levantó algo molesto mientras se estiraba los brazos.

—Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte. —Dijo el rubio mientras que Tony se volteaba para verle. —¿Por qué quieres salir con mi verdadera personalidad?

—Yo...solo quiero salir con ese lado que nadie más puede ver. —Le dijo el omega mientras le miraba a los ojos y se marchaba dejando al alfa algo confundido. —


	4. Capitulo cuatro Novios Oficiales!

**Capitulo cuatro Novios Oficiales!**

Un pequeño y algo menudo castaño se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel enorme instituto, el misma ignoraba las miradas de disgusto de sus compañeros quienes se encontraban en los pasillos murmurando quien sabe qué, pero a Tony aquello no le interesaba tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y demasiado que hacer. El después de todo era un Stark y un Stark siempre mantiene la cabeza en alto, ante todo. Ya estaba por terminarse el día y debía ir al aula por sus cosas, pero algo dentro de el mismo le hacía sentir extraño.

¿Acaso estaba bien lo que hacía? Claro que sí. —Se regaño mentalmente. —El obtendrá algo a cambio y el igual, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo, algo se le escaparía de las manos.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, seguro todo era producto del estrés de tener novio, mi primer novio.

No es que estaba urgido por conseguir uno pero la situación se dio ,era eso o que sus padres lo hicieran por él y de seguro sería un imbécil pedante con aires de _"Yo lo sé todo"_ un niño mimado como Victor Von Doom, al menos Steve era todo lo contrario a un chico de buena sociedad, aunque en primera persona fingiera ser un _"Encanto"_ su verdadera personalidad algo descarada era lo que le llamaba la atención es más por alguna razón le parecía interesante solo eso interesante, no había ningún sentimiento oculto detrás de esa palabra.

Además, jamás podría fijarse en un desastre como el, así que era perfecto para solo aparentarlo, aunque de seguro cuando se enteraran mis padres de con quien salgo mi padre se desmayaría y mi madre solo me alentaría, después de todo ella era quien quería que estuviera feliz y experimentara toda esa tontería del amor.

**Flash Back.**

— _Vamos hijo porque no quieres salir con el pretendiente que te eligió tu padre? —Preguntaba María mientras tomaba una taza de té. —_

_Tony quien se encontraba en el sofá viendo su programa favorito sobre ingeniería se volteo y le miro alzando una ceja._

_—¿Por qué debería? Siempre son alfas mimados que piensan en sí mismos, además ¿Para qué? —Pregunto mientras suspiraba con algo de tristeza que Maria capto al instante. —_

_—¿Sabes que solo pensamos en tu bien ¿Verdad? —Pregunto su madre una hermosa omega de cabellera rubia, mientras se le acercaba y le tocaba la cabeza con cariño. —El sueño de toda madre es ver a su hijo feliz. —Decía con los ojos algo lagrimosos. —¿Acaso está mal?_

**Tony.**

_Oh mierda, no las lágrimas..._

_—Está bien. —Dijo el castaño suspirando, para así terminar con el drama de su madre y como si fuera magia su madre dejo de llorar. —_

_María le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió corriendo a buscar una libreta donde tenía una larga lista de pretendientes._

_—Llamare inmediatamente para que tengas una cita con el hijo del empresario..._

_Antes de que pudiera decir más Tony le corto._

_—Dije que sí, pero yo elegiré a quien quiero como novio. —Dijo serio mientras volvía su mirada hacia la televisión, pero sin prestar atención, María curiosa se acercó a su lado. —_

_—No me estarás mintiendo verdad. —Pregunto la mujer viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados "Conocía perfectamente a su hijo como para caer en su juego."—_

_Tony se volteo y mirándole a los ojos y serio dijo._

_—Tengo a alguien que me gusta._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Su madre era muy buena manipulando y el también ya que lo había heredado, si tan solo me dejaran en paz no habría tenido que hacer lo que hice...pero ver la sonrisa de mi madre cuando se lo dije me puso algo feliz ya que es la persona más importante luego de mi padre y haría cualquier cosa por hacerles feliz aunque esto no me favoreciera en lo absoluto, solo tendría que fingir apariencias y hacer como que todo marchaba bien, aunque a la corta todo se descubriera.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Tony a los pocos minutos llego al salón el cual estaba casi vació si no fuera porque allí se encontraban las omegas que siempre acompañaban a Steve. Sharon quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirándose las uñas, Bernie quien se encontraba junto con Rachel hablando en susurros. El castaño ignoro aquello y se fue hacia su asiento el cual justo estaba al lado de la rubia, Tony sin mirarles y con la cabeza en alto paso al lado de Sharon quien en ese momento aprovecho y le puso el pie logrando que el castaño se cayera al suelo con todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento el grupo se acercó hacia donde estaba el castaño con una sonrisa inocente.

—Que torpe eres. —Rezongo Sharon con algo de molestia. —

—Sharon no seas así...no ves que se pudo haber lastimado. —Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa sarcástica.—

**Tony.**

_Sabía que esto sucedería_

_que molesto._

—No pensé que en este instituto admitieran a omegas de primaria. —Dijo el castaño levantando la mirada y viéndoles con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. —

—¿Que dijiste? —Exclamo Bernie sorprendida por su atrevimiento. —¿Quién te crees que eres?

Le grito a punto de darle una cachetada, Tony solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nada sucedió de apoco abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente.

—Es muy feo ver a unas hermosas omegas peleándose. —Hablo Steve mientras soltaba la mano de Bernie con algo de brusquedad. —¿Estas bien? —Pregunto mirando al castaño y extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara, pero el mismo solo se levantó ignorándolo. —

—¡Steve es tu culpa! —Exclamo Sharon agarrándole del brazo. —

—¿Acaso has perdido el sentido del buen gusto? —Pregunto Rachel mientras veía al castaño con recelo. —

Steve molesto se soltó del brazo de la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño enojado, sin poder evitar soltar un poco de su aroma.

—Es verdad ¿Porque pasas tanto tiempo con Stark? —Pregunto Rachel sintiéndose como comenzaba a desprender un aroma algo acido. —

Tony quien escuchaba todas esas tonterías tomo su mochila y les ignoro para intentar irse de allí, pero unas manos fuertes lo sostuvieron de la cintura sorprendiéndolo.

—Desde ahora no quiero que molesten más a mi omega. —Les ordeno mientras las miraba fríamente sin soltar la cadera del castaño quien le miraba sorprendido. —

Las tres chicas le miraron escandalizadas.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Sharon fue la primera en preguntar con algo de temor en su voz, mientras que sus compañeras le miraban serias. —

—Hablo de que Tony es mi novio. —Dijo con tono serio. —Y si se vuelven a acercar a él...no se los perdonare. —Dijo esto último lanzándoles una mirada sádica dejándolas temblando mientras se marchaba con el castaño hacia la salida. —

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Caminando por el pasillo del instituto ninguno dijo nada, Tony todavía no salía de su asombro y Steve lo sabía por su parte todos los alumnos de allí miraban con ojo crítico como el rubio, el cual jamás había hecho tal cosa, es más cualquiera habría jurado que el jamás ¡JAMAS TENDRÍA NOVIA! pero ellos no sabían que todo aquello solo era por conveniencia por ambas partes, Pero ¿Podría eso convertirse en una realidad?

Estaban llegando a la salida cuando el castaño de golpe se separó de su agarre y volteo viéndole con el ceño fruncido recién cayendo a la realidad.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Dijo con tono molesto viéndole serio. —

**Steve.**

_¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Acaso no debería de estar feliz? Jamás entenderé a los omegas._

—Solo dije lo que somos a hora en verdad. —Respondió Steve mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando desviar su mirada. —¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?

—Olvídalo...supongo que ahora ya no me fastidiaran por eso. —Dijo Tony mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el hombro. —Solo no me acostumbro a esto...

Steve le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novio? —Pregunto sin entender sus propósitos. —

Tony bajo la cabeza mirando sus pies algo nervioso.

—Solo...solo quiero saber lo que se siente...agarrarse de las manos, ir a casa juntos, tener citas y hacer todo eso que hacen las parejas. —Decía todo con un tono algo ahogado. — ¿Acaso está mal?

Pregunto viéndole a los ojos, Steve se le quedo viendo ya que sus ojos parecían que estarían apunto de llorar.

Una bocina los sacos de sus pensamientos y tuvieron que cortar la mirada.

—Nos vemos mañana Steve. —Dijo esto último sin verle, corriendo apresurado hacia el auto. —

Steve solo se quedó allí parado viendo como el castaño se subía a un auto negro y se marchaba dejándole con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

**Steve.**

_¿Por qué Stark parecía que quería llorar?_


	5. Capitulo cinco Abrazo

**Capitulo cinco Abrazo**

Un alfa rubio se encontraba caminando sin muchas ganas hacia la entrada de su salón, caminaba arrastrando los pies y con los ojos algo entre abiertos debido al sueño que tenía _"Admitámoslo ¿Quien en su sano juicio quiere levantarse de su cama?"_ tan solo abrir la puerta de entrada a su salón unas jóvenes y bastantes proporcionadas jovencitas se le acercaron.

—¡Buenos Días Steve! —Dijeron al unisonó mientras que el rubio las ignoraba e iba hacia a su asiento seguido por las demás. —

—¿Como has amanecido Steve? —Pregunto Rachel mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa. —

—Mucho mejor ahora que ustedes aparecieron. —Respondió el alfa con tono seductor mientras acariciaba a la rubia del mentón. —

—Steve aún estamos enojadas contigo por lo de ayer. —Le regaño Sharon mientras le señalaba con el dedo. —

—¿Ayer? —Pregunto sin recordar. —

—¡Dijiste que Stark era tu novio! —Exclamo Bernie viéndole con el ceño fruncido.—¿Eso es mentira verdad?

El rubio miro a las tres omegas que le miraban esperando alguna clase de explicación

**Steve.**

_Mierda, las omegas siempre haciéndose las victimas como me molesta eso._

_Al menos siendo el novio falso del enano podre descansar un poco de tantos omegas mimados._

—Es verdad, soy novio de _"Tony "_ y en todo caso el que debería estar enojado soy yo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Sharon con fingida inocencia. —

Steve sonrió de costado mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes.

—No les permitiré que molesten a Tony, si lo vuelven a hacer tendré que darles un severo castigo. —Dijo esto último serio y con algo de picardía en su voz mientras que las tres jovencitas le miraban embobadas. —

—Pero Steve te extrañamos. —Exclamo Rachel mientras lo tomaba del brazo. —

—Luego volveremos a jugar no se preocupen. —Les dijo con una sonrisa tratando de sacárselas de encima. —

En ese momento llego la profesora Natasha junto con Tony quien al ver al rubio rodeado por aquellas omegas soltó una pequeña sonrisa la cual no fue desapercibida para el alfa, ya que lo miro serio sin entender su reacción.

**Steve.**

_¿Por qué diablos sonríe? ¿No debería de estar celoso?_

—Me gusta ver que la popularidad del Sr Rogers crece. —Hablaba Natasha viendo al rubio con una sonrisa tenebrosa. —Como tan bien me gustaría que así fuesen sus notas.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reírse cosa que Steve solo ignoro mientras veía como Tony se sentaba en el banco delante de él ignorando a todas las chicas que él tenía a su alrededor. La clase comenzó y cada una de las jovencitas se fueron a sus asientos sin antes regalarle una mirada llena de enojo al castaño quien no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Por su parte el rubio no dejaba de mirar al omega, algo le llamaba su atención de el pero ¿Que podía ser?

**Steve.**

_Todo eso de ser el novio falso pensé que sería muy problemático, pero Stark es algo interesante._

_Aunque todavía no entiendo sus motivos sé que oculta algo y sin dudas ¡Lo averiguare!_

Durante toda la hora Steve estuvo conteniéndose las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y dormir ya que si se dormía en la clase de aquella Alfa era seguro que durante todo el trimestre sufriría las consecuencias, porque Romanoff detrás de esa sonrisa amable tenía una muy mala personalidad al igual que todas las personas ocultaba su verdadera personalidad, igual que el con la diferencia que la personalidad de el nadie más la conocía solo Tony, ya que todos los omega que conocía habían caído sobre sus encantos de príncipe pero él no y eso era lo que más le intrigaba al alfa.

—Vamos a hora todos elijan a un compañero para hacer el trabajo. —Dijo Natasha mientras repartía las fotocopias. —

Steve en ese momento miro al castaño quien se encontraba leyendo el papel con atención sin saber que el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

—¡Hey, Stark! —Hablaba el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia el pupitre del omega y se agachada para ver el rostro del mismo. —Hagamos el trabajo juntos. —Dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa seductora la cual el castaño solo miro con una ceja levantada desde sus gafas.—

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto viéndole con sarcasmo mientras. —¿No querrás decir que yo haga todo el trabajo mientras tu finges hacer algo? ¿verdad?

Steve frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que su plan se estaba yendo al caño.

—¿Como puedes decirle eso a tu novio? —Pronuncio viéndole con fingida decepción. —¿Acaso no me conoces?

Tony sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Por qué te conozco es que lo digo, sin embargo, lo haré.

El alfa le miro sorprendido mientras que el castaño tomaba la hoja que Natasha le había entregado y escribía el nombre de él y el del rubio.

**Steve.**

_Hay algo extraño en todo esto..._

_¡Aunque...ESTA SERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TENGA UNA BUENA CALIFICACIÓN!_

—¡Hey! ¡Idiota! —Le grito Stark mientras le observaba extrañado, ya que Steve se había quedado soñando despierto y con cara de tarado. —No te creas que hare todo el trabajo.

—Vamos Stark. —Decía mientras le acariciaba la mano de arriba hacia abajo percatándose de lo frio que era su mano. —Yo puedo hacer que hagas eso y mucho más.

Tony le miro con una ceja levantada para luego retirar su mano rápidamente, mientras veía como las admiradoras del rubio le miraban amenazante desde el otro extremo del salón.

—Siempre tan gracioso. —Hablo el castaño para luego comenzar a reírse con fuerza a lo que Steve le miraba confundido. —Claro que te dejare hacer el trabajo después de todo. —Decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco para susurrarle en el oído. —Eres mi novio Alfa.

Steve volteo la cabeza para verlo, estaban frente a frente y muy cerca el uno del otro. Sin quererlo el alfa inspiro su aroma y aunque este fuese una mezcla de chocolate con café algo agrio no pudo evitar sentir que ese aroma tan peculiar le agradaba. Lentamente bajo su mirada hacia los labios del castaño y sin saber por qué, pero sintió unas profundas ganas de probarlos, ya había probado los labios de todos los omegas de ese instituto menos los de aquel pequeño castaño.

**Steve.**

_Me pregunto a qué sabrán..._

—¿Porque me miras así? —Pregunto el castaño mientras se alejaba para verle. —

—De cerca sí que tu aroma apesta.

Tony le miro con una mueca.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello. —Respondió bajando la mirada hacia el papel apretando los labios. —

—Stark ten tu hoja. —Dijo Natasha mientras se la entregaba. —Muy bien, pueden comenzar recuerden que esto no es un examen, pero sí tendrá una calificación la cual contara.

—Que fastidio. —Se quejo el alfa por lo bajo. —

—No te quejes y comienza a escribir. —Le ordeno el omega mientras se ajustaba los lentes. —Yo are mi parte y tú la tuya.

—¿Y que se supone que debo escribir? —Pregunto molesto viendo las preguntas. —

—Si estudiaste se te hará fácil, si no tendrás que ir a la biblioteca. —Decía mientras escribía sin parar. —Creo que...ya terminé.

El alfa le miro asombrado.

—No puede ser...—Murmuro el rubio viendo todo lo que había escrito el omega. —

—Te dejo lo demás a ti, tengo que ir hacer algo. —Decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba hacia la puerta. —

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Acaso piensas dejarme con todo el trabajo?

Tony se volteo y le miro con una mueca.

—Se que no eres tan idiota como aparentas, confió en que lo terminaras.

—Pero...

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Dicho esto, el castaño se fue, dejando a un Steve con la vena de su frente a punto de estallar.

**Steve.**

_¡Maldito enano! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?_

—Rogers ¿Por qué no escribe? —Pregunto la alfa viéndole con una sonrisa. —

—Stark se fue y me dejo el trabajo. —Se quejo viendo como la pelirroja le veía fijamente. — ¿Acaso podía irse?

—Si tenía mi autorización, si no ha estudiado lo mejor será es que vaya a la biblioteca al igual que hicieron sus compañeros.

—Mierda...

—¿Que dijo?

—G-gracias.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/** _

Yendo de un lado durante quince minutos así estuvo Steve con tal de encontrar la maldita biblioteca, la cual parecía que se encendiera de él, no es que el jamás hubiera ido a aquel lugar si no que él era nuevo en ese instituto ¿Cómo sabría dónde quedaba?

Luego de berrinches, enojos y maldiciones Steve encontró la biblioteca y sin que nadie le viera se adentró al lugar "Ya que tenía una reputación que cuidar" el rubio se acercó hacia uno de los enormes estantes y tomo algunos libros que le ayudarían a terminar con su trabajo, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho unos murmullos de unas voces que conocía a la perfección. Sin que lo supieran el alfa se acercó más hacia la estantería para poder escuchar mejor y así no le pudieran ver.

—Si, no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso. —Decía Sharon con enfado.—Ese Stark me hace enfadar.

—Cálmate Sharon. —Le dijo Bernie riéndose de su actitud. —

—Pero ya vieron a donde fue, a la enfermería. —Decía Rachel mientras que sus compañeras le miraban curiosas. —El mismo lugar de siempre.

**Steve.**

_¿De qué diablos están hablando? ¿Porque Tony fue a la enfermería? ¿Acaso no se siente bien?_

—Siempre sale muy contento luego de ver a ese guapo Alfa.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto Sharon viendo como la rubia asentía con la cabeza. —Wow ese omega sí que es todo un zorro.

**Steve.**

_Alfa... ¿Quién diablos es ese?_

—No es tan guapo como nuestro Steve. —Hablo Bernie mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Aun no entiendo por qué le eligió a él...

—Creo que...sé por qué. —Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa perversa. —

—¿Por qué? —Preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez. —

—Luego, luego a hora terminemos con esto.

Dicho esto, las tres jovencitas se marcharon de la biblioteca, dejando a Steve muy intrigado.

**Steve.**

_¿Quién es ese Alfa? ¿Por qué Tony fue a la enfermería?_

_Acaso ¿Acaso le paso algo?_

Con todas esas preguntas en mente del rubio quien preocupado salió en busca del omega, corrió por todos los pasillos en busca de la enfermería pero nada, luego de unos diez minutos logro hallarla se encontraba a un extremo del pasillo así que con paso decidido y con su corazón latiéndole a mil debido al cansancio. Steve intento calmar su respiración mientras levantaba la mano para tocar la puerta cuando por el vidrio de la misma ver al castaño abrazando a un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro.

**Steve.**

_¿Qué significa esto?_


	6. Capitulo Seis Almuerzo.

**Capitulo Seis Almuerzo.**

En una sala completamente blanca, se podía ver como el sol entraba por una de las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación donde había dos camas con sábanas blancas junto con varios accesorios de enfermería. Un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba sentado en una de las camas con sus pies sin tocar el suelo debido a su estatura mientras que un hombre de cabello oscuro le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que me gusta que vengas Stark. —Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras firmaba unos papeles. —¿Que te trae a mi muy ocupado consultorio? —Tony le miro con una mueca. —

—Primero que todo, ya te he dicho que me llames Tony, T-o-n-y, Bruci-phoo.

El alfa movió la cabeza negando a la vez que sonreía.

—Claro _"ocupado"_ creo que a veces soy el único que viene aquí...—Dijo con un suspiro, el moreno saco la vista de sus papeles y coloco su vista en el omega. —

—No digas esas cosas...—Respondió Bruce mientras se levantaba y le desparramaba el cabello con la mano. —El otro día vino...—Decía mientras trataba de recordar. —Esa omega de cabello rubio...no recuerdo su nombre.

—¿Sharon o Rachel?

—Creo que Sharon, no soy bueno con los nombres. —Dijo mientras sonreía. —

—Entonces...

—Te contare pero que quede entre nosotros. —Dijo viéndole serio y el castaño solo sonrió de costado. —Esta en juego mi confidencialidad doctor paciente.

—Claro iré y le contare a mis millones de amigos, vamos Bruce. —Se burlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —

—Bien ella vino porque...algo le había caído mal en el almuerzo. —Dijo el alfa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —

Tony frunció las cejas sin entender ¿Que tenía eso de gracioso?

—Y me dejo apestando el baño durante dos días...

El castaño le miro con una sonrisa.

**Tony.**

_Así que por eso no me había dejado ir a visitarle hace dos días..._

_y yo que creía que le molestaba, soy un idiota._

—Con razón había aumentado su perfume. —Comento Stark a la vez que no podía evitar soltar una risita. —¿Así que los omegas hermosos también sufren? —Se dijo en voz alta. —¿Entonces soy hermoso?

Bruce le miro con una sonrisa.

—Idiota. —Tony le miro sorprendido. —Claro que lo eres, solo que eres algo...

—Raro, anti social, frío y todo un cerebrito andante.

—Yo no lo dije. —Se alzo de hombros. —Pero sabes Stark, quien te quiera debe quererte por como eres y no por lo que no eres.

—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso. —Dijo serio mientras que Bruce bajaba la mirada. —Mis padres piensan lo mismo que tu...pero yo sé que...no lo lograre.

Tony bajo la mirada para que el moreno no viera como sus ojos se ponían lagrimosos, los Omegas siempre eran muy sensibles y odiaba ser uno en ese momento, pero sin darse cuenta sintió como unos brazos fuertes le abrazaron logrando que olvidara esa tristeza que invadía en su corazón.

—No digas eso, lo lograras. —Dijo con tono serio y sin soltarlo esparciendo algo de su aroma para tranquilizarlo. —Eres un Stark, te conozco y jamás te has rendido ante nada, no te rindas, no ahora.

—Bruci-Phoo...—Susurro el castaño mientras le correspondía el abrazo. —

Se quedaron unos segundos así, Bruce queriendo calmar las inseguridades que sentía el castaño en su corazón, sin saber que desde la puerta un rubio los veía lleno de enojo con los puños apretados. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse logro que ambos se soltaran y vieran sorprendidos al alfa que se venía acercando a paso lento y con la mirada fija en ellos como si fueran su presa.

—Steve...—Dijo el castaño viéndole sin entender que hacia allí. —

—¿Que significa esto? —Pregunto Steve con los dientes apretados. —

—¿Tu eres? —Pregunto Bruce viéndole curioso, mientras se ajustaba los lentes. —

—Soy el alfa de Stark. —Dicho esto Steve se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el castaño sentado y tomándolo de la cintura lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas sobre sus hombros. —Esta vez no diré nada, agradezca que fui yo y no una autoridad.

Steve le regalo una mirada seria al moreno quien solo vio como este se llevaba al omega de allí dando un portazo antes de salir.

—Que interesante.

Murmuro Bruce viendo como desaparecían.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Varios betas, omegas y alfas que iban caminando por los pasillos se habían quedado viendo impresionados como el rubio llevaba en sus hombros al omega quien le daba fuertes golpes en la espalda con tal de que este lo soltara, pero este en cambio ni se inmutaba y solo seguía caminando a paso fuerte y con una mirada un tanto extraña en el rostro.

—¡SABES DONDE TIENES TU MALDITA MANO! —Le grito con fuerza en su oreja, avergonzado al ver las miradas de los alumnos sobre ellos. —

Steve acerco su cara al oído del castaño y le susurro.

—Quien diría que debajo de toda esa ropa tienes un bonito trasero.

Tony solo le miro entre odio y sorpresa mientras este con una sonrisa sádica, sin despegar su mano de su trasero y caminaba por el medio de todo el alumnado que lo miraban asombrados. Luego de varios segundos llegaron a la azotea.

—¡Ya puedes bajarme! —Exclamo el omega apretando los dientes. —

Steve con delicadeza lo soltó y en ese mismo momento Tony le dio un golpe con su píe en la rodilla. —

—¿Porque siempre me tienes que golpear? —Le grito mientras se agachaba acariciándose la rodilla. —

—¿Por qué diablos fuiste a la enfermería? ¿Por qué me llevaste? —Le gritaba mientras le miraba con enojo. —

Steve se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de controlarse.

—Creí que te había pasado algo, pero veo que me equivoque. —Dijo con una sonrisa de costado. —

Tony solo le miro confundido.

—Así que era por eso. —Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz. —

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto el omega frunciendo el ceño. —

Steve se acercó hasta el castaño quien al ver su cercanía comenzó a retroceder hasta chocarse contra la pared, el rubio coloco ambos brazos en los costados de su cabeza para que no pudiera huir para luego verle con una sonrisa retorcida.

—No creí que tuvieras tan mal gusto Tony.

El omega solo le miro confundido.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que eres mi novio? —Le grito Tony con enojo, ya que no quería que Bruce se enterase de lo que había echo. —

—Es la verdad o... ¿Es que te gusta ese "doctorcito"? —Le susurro lo último en el oído con una voz pegajosa. —

Tony levanto el rostro y con una sonrisa viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

—Si, me gusta. —Refiriéndose a "gustar de admirar, querer."—Es alguien importante para mí.

Steve se quedó viéndole algo impresionado por su sinceridad ¿Acaso no mentiría como todas los omegas?

—¿Puedes quitar tu brazo? —Pidió el castaño viéndole serio, Steve obedeció sin quejarse. —Quédate aquí iré por algo de comida.

Dicho esto, el castaño se fue dejando a Steve quien se apoyó contra el muro mientras resbalaba su espalda hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

**Steve.**

_"—Si, me gusta, es alguien importante para mí."_

_Así que los omegas solo son esa de esa clase..._

_Utilizan a las personas para sus propios beneficios, ¿Por qué creí que Stark sería diferente?_

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, Steve con algo de molestia lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

 _''Nos vemos hoy en el hotel de siempre_  
no llegues tarde.

_XoX Peggy''_

—Que molestia. —Se quejo mientras que la puerta se abría dejando ver a Tony quien llevaba dos cajas de almuerzo en ambas manos. —Tardaste mucho Stark. —Se quejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el castaño solo lo ignoro y se sentó a su lado para luego entregarle uno. —¿Para mí?

—Si. —Respondió Tony viéndole fijamente. —Tómalo.

Steve lo tomo entre sus manos con algo de temor al no saber que había dentro, pero al abrirlo se quedó impresionado al ver la comida que estaba muy bien organizada y desprendía un delicioso aroma, se veía realmente delicioso.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto mientras tomaba los cubiertos y colocaba un poco de comida en ellos. —

—Soy tu omega. —Dijo algo incomodo por esa palabra. —Cuando alguien tiene pareja es normal que hagan esto...o eso me dijeron.

—Abre la boca.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiono el castaño viéndole con una ceja alzada. —

—Solo ábrela.

El castaño le obedeció y Steve le mando su cuchara con algo de comida de su almuerzo.

—Si sobrevives sabre que no está envenenado.

Tony le miro con el ceño fruncido mientras masticaba. Steve tomo la cuchara de regreso y comenzó a comer despacio por si las dudas "Ya había probado demasiados almuerzos" pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba delicioso y no era nada asqueroso como la comida que le daban sus admiradoras.

—Tony...esthas delichiozo. —Hablaba con la boca llena de comida. —

Tony soltó una media sonrisa al verle comer ya que ese almuerzo lo había hecho especialmente para él y era la primera vez que hacia uno sin la ayuda de Jarvis. El castaño acerco su mano hacia la mejilla del rubio algo cerca de sus labios retirándole algo de comida que se le había quedado.

—Tenías algo...—Decía algo nervioso al ver la mirada atónita del rubio. —

—Tony...—El omega levanto la mirada viéndole. —Mañana tendremos una cita. —Le dijo Steve mientras le miraba seriamente hacia aquellos grandes ojos marrones. —

Tony confundido solo asintió con la cabeza algo confundido.

**Steve.**

_Sin dudas no perderé._


	7. Capitulo siete La Cita

**Capitulo siete La Cita**

**Steve.**

Ya era el día de nuestra primera cita, yo estaba esperándolo en el parque mientras que varios omegas me miraban intentando captar mi atención, pero la verdad es que en toda mi corta vida ningún y recalco ningún omega a llamado mi atención, puede que sean bonitos o tengan un agradable aroma pero la verdad no me interesan, todavía no he encontrado a nadie que llame mi atención, todavía no he encontrado a esa persona que me aclare lo que significa la palabra amor.

Ya eran las doce y veinte minutos habían pasado, ¿Cuantos minutos más me haría esperar el maldito enano?

Encima esta pose es muy incómoda. —Se quejaba mientras tenia los brazos cruzados con su espalda recargada en un árbol, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con una remera azul que se pegaba muy bien a sus bien trabajados músculos y unos pantalones negros. —

Luego de varios minutos a lo lejos una figura conocida por el rubio hizo su aparición. Tony había llegado con su típico atuendo del instituto junto con sus enormes gafas y su cabello algo desordenado, Steve al verlo se colocó unos lentes oscuros para luego acercarse viéndolo desde todos los ángulos.

—¿Pero que...

—Hola. —Dijo el castaño viéndole con su mejor cara de póker. —

Steve solo le miro todavía impactado.

—Siento la tardanza, tuve que hacer algo en el club de robótica. —Dicho esto se ajustó sus lentes sobre su nariz. —

Steve lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo arrastras de allí sin importarle las miradas de las personas que pasaban por el lugar quienes los miraban asombrados por como un alfa tan atractivo como Steve salía con un omega tan desastroso. Tony por su parte solo se dejó llevar creyendo que todo eso era parte de su cita.

**Steve.**

_"¿Como puede ser posible? Todos los omegas un poco de buen sentido del gusto tienen ¿Que ocurre con el?"_

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a una enorme y lujosa tienda, Steve sin soltarlo del brazo lo hizo entrar sin decirle ninguna palabra, al entrar una beta de cabello rubio se les acerco mientras caminaba con sus elegantes tacones junto con una blusa blanca que resaltaba su figura y una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla de color negro. La rubia le miro con una sonrisa pícara para luego ver al omega con curiosidad.

—Interesante. —Dijo con una mueca mientras miraba a Tony de arriba abajo. —

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Pregunto el omega viendo al rubio sin comprender. —¿No íbamos a una cita?

—Hoy será el mejor día de tu vida enano, saldrás conmigo, pero primero tendrás un cambio de imagen. —Le dijo con una sonrisa descarada. —

—Esto es un reto. —Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. —Y lo acepto.

Dicho esto, Carol tomo al omega de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras hacia uno de los asientos donde una mujer de tes morena le miro con una enorme sonrisa mientras le mostraba unas tijeras.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí.

—Déjate de tonterías y arréglalo en menos de diez minutos. —Le ordeno Steve para luego irse con Carol. —

—Muy bien. —Dijo Maria haciéndole seña militar.—No te preocupes.—Le dijo con una sonrisa a Tony quien le miraba nervioso.—No te hare daño solo te hare unos retoques.

Dicho esto, le guiño un ojo logrando que el castaño bajara la vista avergonzado. Maria satisfecha comenzó con su labor comenzando por su cabello el cual estaba algo desordenado. Mientras tanto Steve se había ido con Carol para buscar ropa que le quedara al omega y que estuviera la moda por supuesto, ya que el alfa no quería que las personas le miraran como un bicho raro por salir con alguien sin mucho...como decirlo ¿Encanto?

Ni siquiera su aroma era atractivo ¿Por qué era tan agrio? Cuando era chocolate con café ¿no debería de ser dulce?

—Acá no se fuma Rogers. —Le dijo con tono serio viéndole enfadada. —

Steve con molestia guardo su cigarrillo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

—¿Que ocurre a hora? —Pregunto la rubia mientras buscaba en un armario. —

—No es nada. —Respondió mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello. —

Carol se volteo y miro hacia Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto es muy raro...traes a un omega sin encanto a mi tienda para que lo arregle. —Decía mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en su barbilla pensando. —El cual me dijiste que es tu novio... ¿Como el gran alfa Steve Rogers sale con él? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué un omega como el decidió salir con un idiota como tú?

Steve le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Que molesta eres, todos los omegas quieren salir conmigo. —Dijo con enojo apretando los labios. —Solo soy guapo.

Carol sonrió de costado mientras seguía con su labor.

—Ese omega no parece de ese estilo...creo que es de las personas que si utiliza su cerebro.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Es la primera vez que traes a un omega aquí. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Y uno muy bueno, cuídalo.

El alfa solo miro hacia otro lado con fastidio.

—Bien iré a llevarle esto a tu adorable omega, no te muevas. —Le dijo con un guiño mientras se marchaba de allí. —

Steve solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera mientras checaba su celular.

—Otra vez. —Dijo irritado viendo el mensaje. —

_"No faltes, nos vemos hoy en el hotel de siempre"_

**XoXo Peggy.**

Carol fue hasta donde se encontraba la beta arreglándole el cabello, la rubia le dejo en el cambiador una ropa muy a la moda para luego dirigirse hacia su amiga.

—Buen trabajo honey. —Le dijo con un guiño. —

—Mmm...no sabes lo que me costó, pero para lo que era antes a hora se ve mucho mejor. —Dijo con tono arrogante. —Stark ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Tony con temor abrió sus ojos para abrirlos algo torpe.

—No veo. —Exclamo sin ninguna emoción al no tener sus lentes. —

—Casi se me olvida. —Dijo María mientras le entregaba una cajita. —Son lentes de contacto póntelos...así no tendrás que usar esos lentes pasado de moda.

Tony se colocó los lentes sin chistar para luego mirarse al espejo asombrado, su cabello estaba arreglado y bien peinado, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño color rosado y sus labios lucían un toque a carmín sus ojos llevaban un poco de delineador no demasiado, tan solo lo suficiente para resaltar sus largas pestañas.

—¡Pero mira que bonitos ojos tenías! —Exclamo Carol viéndolo de cerca. —Esos feos lentes los ocultaban que egoísta.

El omega no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando su reflejo asombrado.

—¿Qué opinas Stark? —Pregunto María viéndole con una sonrisa. —

—Carol donde diablos...—Decía Steve recién entrando, pero se quedó callado al ver al omega. —Diablos...Tony ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto sin salir del asombro. —

Tony en ese momento se levanto para intentar caminar, pero solo logro tambalearse cayéndose contra el suelo.

—¡Cliente! —Grito María. —

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Steve acercándose y entregándole un pañuelo. —

—No te preocupes. —Le respondió con la mirada baja. —

_"Tony nunca muestra sus emociones a pesar de ser un omega._

_¿Eso significa que nadie lo ha visto nunca emocionarse?"_

Tony lucía una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban muy bien a su figura. El castaño se encontraba caminando al lado del rubio quien caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza pensando en donde llevaría al castaño.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. —Veamos, ¡Vayamos a un hotel y tengamos sexo!

El omega en ese momento se alejó de él lo más lejos que podía escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

_"Ya veo, así es como reacciona."_

—No puedo hacer eso tan de repente. —Se explicaba el omega sin salir de su escondite. —Si pudieras me gustaría ir a.... ¿QUE ES TAN DIVERTIDO? —Le grito enfadado al verlo sonreír. —

—Nada, nada. —Respondió el alfa con una mueca mientras extendía su mano. —Lo siento, bien entonces tomémonos de las manos primero.

Tony con vergüenza salió detrás del árbol y tomo la mano del rubio que al sentirlo lo estrecho con fuerza.

—Ah, estas tan frío. —Dijo el alfa viéndole asombrado. —Te contagiare un poco de mi calor. —Dicho esto le acaricio las manos con fuerza quitándole el frió, Tony solo le ignoro. —Eres tímido, ya veo...

**Steve.**

Tony me había llevado a lo que parecía ser una cafetería en la cual se podía observar varios de los diferentes postres y diferentes comidas que se encontraban en exhibición y por la expresión del enano pude darme cuenta que lo que mas le gustaba eran aquellas donas que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Mira! —Exclamo levantando una dona frente a mi rostro. —¿No se ve delicioso?

—No me gustan las cosas dulces. —El castaño rodó los ojos. —

—Abre la boca.

—Oye yo no...

Se quejo, pero el castaño aprovecho y le metió un pedazo de la dona con chocolate dentro de su boca, viendo como el alfa se la tragaba lambiéndose los labios.

—¿No que no te gustaban las cosas dulces?

—No mal pienses Stark yo...

Dije volteándome para recriminarle, pero al verlo disfrutar de una dona con chispas rojas y blancas a la vez que soltaba un gemido satisfecho me quedé sin palabras.

**Steve.**

_"Esa expresión jamás se la había visto...quiero ser el único que pueda verlas"_

Luego de tomar una de las cartas, nos dirigimos a la entrada del café donde una alfa nos recibió.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Exclamo la pelirroja. —Vengan por aq...Tony ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto agachándose para verlo mejor. —

—¿Lo conoces? —Pregunto Steve viendo con el ceño fruncido a la alfa quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima al omega _"su omega"_. —

—Hola, Pepper. —Saludo el castaño sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. —

—Estas muy cambiado. —Dijo con una sonrisa para luego ver a Steve con una mirada gélida. —¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Él es Steve...

—Su novio. —Termino por decir el alfa, viendo como la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro a Pepper. —

La alfa miro a Steve de arriba hacia abajo, el rubio lucia como todo un delincuente ¿Como podía ser novio de Tony Stark?

—Tony ven conmigo. —Dicho esto lo tomo de la muñeca. —

—Pepp, ¡Déjame! —Exclamo intentando soltarse. —

Steve enfadado tomo el brazo de la pelirroja con fuerza obligándole a que lo soltara.

—Dijo que lo dejaras. —Viéndole fijamente a los ojos. —Y no vuelvas a tocarlo.

Pepper miro a Steve retadoramente, cada uno comenzando a desprender su intenso aroma. Estaban a punto de armar una pelea, pero Tony antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera se puso en el medio.

—Pepp, por favor no empieces. —Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia una de las mesas. —

Steve miro a la alfa con el ceño fruncido y se fue detrás del omega.

—Tony. —Le grito con algo de enojo. —Solo te harás daño a ti mismo.

Tony se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar la cual tenía en el centro un pequeño adorno de flores y varios dulces. El castaño tenía la mirada perdida tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio frente a él.

—¿Quién era ese alfa?

—Una amiga.

**Steve.**

_Los alfas no tenemos amigos omegas._

—¿Una amiga se comporta así? —Dijo con algo de molestia _"¿Por qué me siento inquieto?"—_

Tony soltó un suspiro y le miro.

—La conozco desde el preescolar...siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora conmigo, es como una hermana mayor para mí. —Dijo con nostalgia para luego verle a los ojos. —¿Acaso estas preocupado?

Steve se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

—Para nada...

Luego de pedir varias donas y cafe, comenzamos a hablar para conocernos más yo le conté sobre mis amigos y las fiestas que iba, omitiendo cosas como mi familia lo cual no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, Stark por su parte no me pregunto lo cual agradecí al parecer me entendía, él me contó sobre sus padres que su madre era una mujer de muy buen corazón y que se parecía mucho a él por su parte su padre era un hombre de negocios y lo admiraba _"demasiado"_ al parecer...cuando intente preguntarle ¿Porque no tenía muchos amigos? o ¿Por qué quería que yo fuera su novio? ya que todo era muy extraño para mí...había algo que no me hacía sentir bien por alguna razón pero Tony solo ignoro mi pregunta y comenzó a comer su postre con la mirada baja

—Veo que no somos muy diferentes. —Dije rascándome la nuca. —

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ambos tenemos cosas de las que no queremos hablar...es tu problema. —El me miro a los ojos fijamente, como si tratara de leer mi rostro. —Es un problema muy profundo y se que no tengo derecho a saber, no tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin evitar ensuciarlo. —Dije soltando un suspiro. —Así que voy a esperar, cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás listo para hablar. Habla conmigo, hasta ese momento, voy a esperar.

Tony me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió con su café.

_''En ese día aprendí que una sonrisa no es gran cosa cuando no es sincera_

_Tony sonreía, pero sus ojos querían llorar y yo solo quería saber_

_¿Por qué?''_


	8. Capitulo Ocho ¿Adiós?

**Capitulo Ocho ¿Adiós?**

**Steve.**

Los días pasaban y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya no me molestaba Tony, hasta ya lo he podido llamar por su nombre sin sentirme incomodo y por alguna extraña razón, me siento confortable a su lado. Todos los días el me prepara sus almuerzos y aunque tienen una exagerada cantidad de comida, no puedo quejarme porque son deliciosos.Ahora el enano se ha adaptado mejor al nuevo look que la desgraciada de Carol y María le hicieron, pero el maldito problema es que ahora todos los estúpidos alfas lo andan rondando como unos malditos cuervos. No es que me moleste, ya que somos novios de mentira, pero ellos solo ven su exterior y en el fondo ese omega frío y de carácter serio es una persona muy cálida.

Aunque en el fondo no lo quiera, se que los días han pasado demasiado rápido más de lo que creí y por alguna razón siento una extraña sensación en el pecho, porque sé que solo faltan unos pocos para que esto se termine y regresemos a nuestros mundos.

La mayoría de los omegas aun me molestan para que salga a jugar con ellos, pero yo siempre los evito y les recuerdo que soy el alfa de Tony, claro que es de mentira ¡lose!, pero a veces me pregunto _¿Como seria si fuese de verdad?_

Sé que soy un idiota y él es inteligente, brillante, audaz y lo admito es hermoso, pero aunque yo sea un idiota siento que me oculta algo, siempre que me sonríe o me mira con sus bellos ojos marrones puedo ver que hay algo que quiere decirme. Sé que le dije que esperaría a que el me lo contara y es algo que cumpliré.

Pero aun así...

— ¡Steve! —Le llamo una voz risueña. — ¿Qué piensas tanto?

El alfa desvió su vista de la ventana donde se podía ver como una tormenta poco a poco se acercaba y vio como unos pechos se posaron enfrente de él, para luego levantar la vista encontrándose con Sharon.

—En que los omegas no deberían utilizar ropa tan ajustada. —Comento con sarcasmo frunciendo el ceño. —

La rubia le dio un golpecito en el brazo en forma de enojo.

—Que cruel eres.

Steve ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado para ver si se encontraba a Tony, pero se encontró con su asiento completamente vació.

— ¿Dónde está mi omega? —Pregunto ya que se había dormido en la clase de matemáticas. —

—Yo lo vi yendo a la enfermería. —Respondió Rachel colocándose al lado de la omega. —Seguro se fue a ver al nuevo.

Bernie le dio un codazo.

—Rachel, cállate. —Ya que sabía lo metiche que podía ser su amiga. —Ignórala.

Steve frunció el ceño y miro a la omega.

— ¿Al nuevo? ¿Quién?

—Si, al parecer el Dr. Banner se fue de viaje. —Dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. —Ahora vino un alfa mucho más guapo que él a remplazarlo.

Steve con enojo se levantó de su asiento apoyando las manos con fuerza en su pupitre.

— ¿Por qué fue _"Mi omega"_ a la enfermería? —Pregunto viendo hacia ambas chicas, apretando los puños con fuerza. —

Rachel ante la mirada llena de enojo del alfa solo podía tartamudear, así que Sharon hablo intentando calmar las cosas.

—Dijo que le dolía el estómago o algo, así que el profesor lo dejo ir. —Dijo con leve desinterés. —No tienes por qué preocuparte por él.

— ¡Si, tengo! —Exclamo viéndola con enojo al oírla hablar así. —Porque él es mi omega.

Dicho esto, se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El profesor quien recién ingresaba al salón intento detenerlo ya que la hora no acababa, pero este solo paso de largo ignorándolo.

Al igual que la otra vez, Steve corrió por los pasillos sin importarle las quejas de los profesores sobre que le pondrían un castigo, pero en ese momento le importaba una mierda, lo único que quería saber era si su omega estaba bien, pero más que nada si ese nuevo _"doctorcito"_ no tocaba lo que se suponía que era suyo. Al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería hizo lo mismo que la otra vez, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz del castaño hablar.

—Steve es mi novio, Stephen.

—Piénsalo Tony, él no te conviene después de todo yo puedo protegerte.

—Yo no pedí ser protegido.

Steve al oír su tono arrogante, sin avisar entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Quien dice que no soy conveniente para Tony? —Pregunto viendo al hombre con enojo. — ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Stephen miro al alfa con una mueca de costado para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Soy el nuevo doctor ya que mi amigo se fue de viaje, soy el Dr. Stephen Stranger. —Dijo con una sonrisa cosa que solo hizo enojar más al rubio. —

— ¡Steve! —Exclamo Tony, viéndole sorprendido desde la camilla. — ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?

El rubio se acercó hasta el omega y lo tomo de la mano.

—Si te sentías mal me lo hubieras dicho. —Dijo viéndole a los ojos para luego voltear y ver a Stranger con desconfianza. —Y no a ese anciano.

Tony le dio un codazo en las costillas enfadado, dejando que este se retorciera por el dolor.

—No es nada para que te preocupes.

Steve le miro extrañado por su forma de hablarle, ya que había volteado la mirada.

—Ya que eres su alfa. —Dijo con algo de sarcasmo en lo último. —Encárgate de llevarlo a casa.

— ¡Cállate, Stephen! No seas tan entrometido. —Le regaño el omega viéndole con el ceño fruncido. —

Stranger se acercó y le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad? Tones.

Steve al verlos ser tan cercanos, apretó los puños intentando contenerse las ganas de golpearlo.

—Súbete. —Le dijo al omega mientras se agachaba enfrente de el. —

—Dije que no es...

Steve ladeo la cabeza y le miro con enojo en sus ojos azules.

—Está bien. —Acepto ya que era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado pero ¿Por qué?—

Stranger les abrió la puerta.

—Cuídate mucho, Tones.

—Cállate, anciano. —Steve sonrió de costado, ya que su Tony le había dicho el mismo insulto que él le había dado para luego volver a ponerse serio al oírlo hablar de él. —Ese idiota siempre tan entrometido. —Dijo susurrando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda del rubio. —

— ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Es... —Titubeo. —Un amigo de la infancia.

—Otro _"amigo"_ de la infancia. —Dijo con sarcasmo al recordar a aquella alfa llamada Pepper. —

Tony tan solo sonrió de costado, percatándose del olor que estaba desprendiendo el rubio.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Steve al oírlo solo soltó un gruñido, luego de eso durante todo el trayecto no se dijeron más nada. Se encaminaron hacia la salida donde le mostraron la autorización al director para que los dejara irse y este a la vez les había dado un paraguas ya que estaba comenzando a llover, Steve le estaba por pedir a Tony que lo llevara, pero él ya se había dormido sobre su espalda, así que como pudo lo abrió para que así no se mojaran los dos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Steve.**

Toque el timbre de la casa de Tony y para mi sorpresa una mujer de elegante figura y de cabello rubio, quien seguramente era su madre nos recibió. Al ver que llevaba a su hijo en la espalda nos abrió la puerta rápidamente asciendo ademanes con la mano para que entrara, al entrar estaba por dejar a Tony en uno de los sofás, pero me lo impidió.

—Vamos, llévalo arriba. —Dijo María señalando hacia una escalera. —La primera puerta es su cuarto.

Yo solo la mire con una ceja levantada algo confundido ¿Acaso no se preguntaba quién era?

Sin darle muchas vueltas lo ignore, estaba por subir el primer escalón cuando una voz masculina y autoritaria me detuvo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? y más importante ¿Qué haces con mi hijo?

Como pude me volteé encontrándome con un hombre muy parecido a Tony, tenía su mismo cabello y ojos, lucía un fino traje gris y me miraba serio como ¿Si quisiera matarme?

—Yo...

—Howard, ¡Déjalo!. —Exclamo María dándole un golpecito en el hombro. —Es el novio de nuestro hijo.

Así que ¿Tony si había hablado de mí? por alguna razón saber que el enano hablaba de mi con sus padres hacía que una extraña sensación de calidez invadiera mi pecho.

Howard al oír esas palabras, si antes lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo ahora directamente lo quería muerto.

— ¿Ves esa arma de allá? —Dijo el alfa sin desviar la vista de su objetivo a la vez que desprendía su aroma a Whisky añejo. —

—Sí. —Dijo tragando duro para ver la enorme escopeta que colgaba en una pared. —

—Se llama Atenea. —Dijo viendo la escopeta para luego ladear la cabeza para verle. —Intenta algo con mi hijo y lo lamentaras.

Steve al ver sus fríos y serios ojos posados en él, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. Ahora sabia dé donde había sacado Tony su genio.

—¡No le hagas caso! —Exclamo María moviendo la mano. —Eres el primer alfa que Tony trae a casa, así que por favor no huyas. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Ahora ve.

Steve tan solo asintió con la cabeza para luego subir las escaleras.

Al entrar en el cuarto del omega se topó con que todo estaba lleno de libros y varias piezas de metal, tornillos y diferentes herramientas esparcidas por distintos lugares de la habitación, percatándose como a lo lejos en una de las paredes había un enorme poster del gran Capitán América, junto con una repisa llena de figuras de acción del símbolo de EE.UU.

_"Sin dudas el castaño era toda una caja de sorpresas."_

Con cuidado se acerco hasta la cama y tratando de no despertarlo lo recostó sobre ella, para luego cubrirlo con su manta del dicho héroe. Steve se quedó viendo por unos segundos el rostro de omega, notando como este fruncía el ceño entre sueños, con cuidado acaricio su cabello lentamente con sus dedos tratando de borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

_"¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Acaso una pesadilla?"_

Al ver como su frente ante sus caricias parecía relajarse, el rubio no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, lentamente poso sus ojos por sus mejillas las cuales se encontraban sonrojadas debido al frió para luego mirar el último lugar al que siempre quiso llegar...sus labios.

Sus labios eran finos y al igual que sus mejillas se encontraban algo rojas y apetecibles de apoco y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hacia el rostro del castaño, ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros cuando la razón volvió en él y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer se dio media vuelta alejándose del omega.

**Steve.**

_¡Maldición! no soy esa clase de alfa._

_Aunque hace algo de calor aquí... ¡MALDITO ENANO!_

Nervioso paso su mano por su cabello intentando calmarse para luego ver algo que llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Susurro mientras veía en el escritorio del castaño un calendario con varios días ya tachados en rojo. —Así que...ya lo tenías todo contado. —Dijo algo ¿Desilusionado? para luego ver que debajo del mismo se encontraban las entradas. —Estas son...las entradas.

—Steve...—Murmuro viéndole sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

El alfa se volteo he ignoro lo que había visto.

—Dime ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Pregunto mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano en su frente. —No tienes temperatura.

Tony bajo la mirada.

—Steve...yo...lo siento. —Dijo sin verle soltando un suspiro. —

El rubio lo tomo del mentón para que le viera.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, no hay nada de malo en que un alfa lleve a su omega a su casa o a su cuarto. —Dijo con una mueca de costado, viéndole con picardía. —

—No, no entiendes. —Respondió el castaño desviando la mirada. —

— ¿Que no entiendo? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. —

—Yo...no debí extorsionarte con lo de las entradas, eso no está bien. —Dijo con la voz algo entre cortada. —Yo lo que quiero decir es que...quiero que se termine.

Steve le miró fijamente impresionado sin creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Quieres terminar? —Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. —

—Se que estos días te fueron difíciles...no quiero molestarte. —Dijo mientras se cubría y le daba la espalda. —En ese escritorio se encuentran las entradas, tómalas y....vete.

Lo último que se escuchó luego de varios segundos fue como la puerta se cerraba.

El castaño solo se abrazó así mismo intentando contener las enormes ganas de llorar.

**Tony.**

_Esto solo es un error, ya todo pasara._


	9. Capitulo Nueve La verdad

**Capitulo Nueve La verdad**

**Steve.**

Era la primera vez que había durado tanto tiempo con una persona con la cual me sentía tan bien, pero también era la primera vez en la que me dejaban ¿Como Tony pudo terminar conmigo? ¿Acaso esta ciego? Todos quieren estar conmigo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Se preguntaba desde la cima de un árbol con la mirada perdida, sin ver como varias omegas hacían ademanes desde el suelo para llamar su atención y que fuera a jugar con ellas. — Todo iba bien ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Es culpa de ese estúpido doctor extraño?

**_Flash Back._ **

_—Steve es mi novio, Stephen._

_—Piénsalo Tony, él no te conviene después de todo yo puedo protegerte._

**_Fin Flash Back._ **

¿Que no soy conveniente? ¿De qué diablos hablaba el con mi omega?

¿Digo...con Tony?

¿Por qué siempre que lo veía sonriendo notaba cierta tristeza en su mirada? Acaso ¿Ese doctor sabe algo que yo no?

**_FlashBack._ **

_—¿De dónde lo conoces?_

_—Es...un amigo de la infancia._

**_Fin Flash Back._ **

¡Maldición! ¡Me voy a volver loco! —Exclamo mientras se desparramaba el cabello con las manos. —Tengo que hablar con Tony. —Susurro decidido para luego dar un salto bajándose del árbol. —

—¡Steve! por fin bajas. —Exclamo alegre Rachel. —

—¡Vamos al centro comercial! —Dijo en un grito Bernie.—

—Ahora no. —Les dijo sin mirarles, para luego irse corriendo hacia el salón en busca del castaño. —

**Steve.**

_Espero que hayas venido hoy Tony. —Se dijo mientras avanzaba. —_

_El día después de la ruptura, Tony no había vuelto a clases ¿Acaso se habría enfermado por la lluvia de ese día? —Se pregunto. —_

_Oh ¿Tal vez este triste por lo sucedido? Maldición, necesito verlo._

Debo devolverle las entradas, aun no sé termina el mes y debe cumplir el trato, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Al llegar al aula se encontró con que esta estaba vacía y solo estaban las mochilas de los alumnos, pero había una que faltaba y era la de cierto castaño que tanto buscaba. —Otra vez...—Susurro extrañado pasando su mano por el banco del omega. —Tony no vino...—Completo mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza. —Oh, tal vez...—Se dijo para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. —

**Steve.**

¿Como puedo ser tan idiota? Seguro fue a ver a ese maldito doctor ¿Que él puede protegerlo? ¿De qué diablos hablaban? ¿Por qué siento que él sabe algo que yo no sé? ¿Por qué se veían tan cercanos? _"Amigos de la infancia",_ claro eso es. —Se decía mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza y seguía corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de la enfermería donde un cartel colgaba. — _"Regreso en cinco minutos" ,_ entonces ¿Tampoco vino hoy? —Susurro con la mirada baja. —

—¡Hey! —Le llamo una voz conocida,logrando que este se volteara. —

—Dr. Extrañó. —Murmuro con los dientes apretados. —

—Es Stranger.

Stephen sonrió de costado.

—Veo que me recuerdas ¿Vienes a que te haga un chequeo?

Steve le miro con el ceño fruncido. —Solo pasaba por aquí...

—¿Y creíste que Tony estaría aquí? —Steve solo se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado al ser descubierto, por su parte Stephen sonrió de costado. —No, no ha venido hoy es más tiene suerte de que hayas venido ya que tengo algo para que le des.

El alfa volteo la mirada para verle algo curioso.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy mensajero de nadie.

Stephen saco algo de su reluciente bata blanca y se lo enseño al alfa.

—Necesito que le des su medicina.

El rubio tomo el pequeño paquete entre sus manos confundido.

— _"Medicina interna"_ —Susurro leyendo lo que decía el paquete. —

**Steve.**

_Esto es una bolsa de medicina del hospital general..._

—Sera hospitalizado pronto. —Comento el alfa viéndole serio. — ¿No es mejor que lo veas mientras puedas? —Pregunto mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, pero al ver como el rubio no decía palabra alguna se volteo.—Puede ser que ¿Tony no te lo haya dicho?

**_Flash Back._ **

_—Yo...no debí extorsionarte con lo de las entradas, eso no está bien. —Dijo con la voz algo entre cortada. —Yo lo que quiero decir es que...quiero que se termine._

_— ¿Quieres terminar? —Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. —_

_—Se que estos días te fueron difíciles...no quiero molestarte. —Dijo mientras se cubría y le daba la espalda. —En ese escritorio se encuentran las entradas, tómalas y....vete._

**_Fin Flash Back._ **

**Steve.**

_¿No dijiste eso solo porque el lugar al que te transfieren es muy estricto?_

Sin decir nada más, Steve se fue corriendo del lugar.

—Creo que hable de más. —Murmuro el alfa mientras se rascaba la nuca. —

**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Steve llego a la casa del omega con el rostro algo sudado debido a que había corrido desde el instituto hasta allí. Luego de tranquilizar a su pobre corazón y con algo de temor toco el timbre rogando a los cielos que no le abriera su frió padre, luego de varios segundos unos sonidos se hicieron escuchar detrás de la puerta para luego dejar ver al omega quien le veía como si viera una aparición.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto viéndole con sus grandes ojos marrones. —

—Aún no se termina el mes, ten. —Dijo serio sacando las entradas de su bolsillo, pero el omega ni se inmuto. —Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

Tony miro a los ojos al alfa frente a él, notando la preocupación en aquellos ojos azules. Y sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo tomo las entradas.

—Está bien.

—Y ten esto también. —Dijo tendiéndole el pequeño paquete. —

—Gracias. —Murmuro el castaño tomando la medicina entre sus manos. —Entra, iré por algo de beber.

Steve tomo al castaño de la muñeca y le miro con la cabeza gacha sin saber bien que decir.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Tony para luego jalarlo de la mano. —Vamos a mi cuarto.

En silencio subieron las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto del castaño quien le hizo un ademan para que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

—En una situación como esta ¿Se supone que debo desnudarme primero?

—Si...

**Steve.**

_¿Acaso dijo "desnudarse"? de qué diablos hab..._

En ese momento el castaño comenzó a quitarse el sweater de algodón azul que llevaba puesto, dejando ver su espalda donde la fina tela de su remera dejaba ver lo tostada que estaba su piel. Steve se tapó la boca con las manos, sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima asombrado.

—¡Espera!

—Quedan solo dos días antes del concierto. —Murmuro sin siquiera mirarle. —Ya hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, así que creo que no será ningún problema...aunque estoy algo nervioso, pero si es contigo. —Decía mientras se sacaba la remera ante la mirada del alfa, quien miraba aquello sintiendo como su corazón latía a lo loco. —Probablemente seré capaz.

Steve con rapidez se quitó su sweater y se lo puso encima al castaño quien le vio algo confundido ante su reacción.

—Tony...lose todo. —El castaño levanto la vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que le observaban con algo de tristeza en ellos. —Se que tienes un tumor cerebral. —Tony no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido. —Creíste...creíste que como era yo ¿Podías engañarme? —Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y sus manos en sus brazos con la cabeza gacha. —Porque se trata de mi ¿No se sabría y todo estaría bien?

**Steve.**

_Soy tan estúpido..._

_Realmente soy demasiado estúpido._

—¿Me escogiste porque SOY UN IDIOTA? —Pregunto esto en un grito ahogado sintiendo como unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. —No juegues conmigo así.

Dicho esto, se levantó con desgano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Recuéstate y descansa. —Sin voltearse abrió la puerta y desapareció de su vista. —

**Steve.**

_No me gusta estar atado a nadie._

_Siempre es muy problemático o eso es lo que pensaba antes_

_Pero ahora..._


	10. Capitulo Diez Final

**Capitulo Diez Final**

**Steve.**

Durante todo este tiempo solo fui un idiota, nunca me elegido por ser el alfa más popular de este maldito instituto, si no por ser el más ¡IMBECIL! ¿Como no pude darme cuenta de su situación?

Una hora en el programa Extraño le dijo que no era conveniente para él.

El estaba al tanto de su situación, el si puede cuidarlo como ser, en cambio yo no tenía nada que la ale.

_Pero ¿Por qué siento este dolor profundo tan?_

Steve se reincostado boca abajo abajo como si fuera un trapo inservible, mientras que varias omegas desde abajo de las ramas le mirabans. El día estaba nublado sin ninguna chispa del sol, al igual que la mirada de cierto rubio que se encuentra como la noche.

—Steve. —Le llamo una voz que por desgracia puede reconocer. —

De un salto el alfa se bajó del árbol miro al doctor con cara de pocos amigos.

—Toma, es una carta de Tones, el me pidió que te la diera. —Dijo Stranger extendle la carta. —

—Tony.

Stephen se rasco la nuca incómodo.

—Siento haber dicho su secreto, pensé que estaban de saliendo verdad. —Dijo con una mueca de costado mientras lo dejaba solo. —

Steve nuevamente se subió al árbol mientras que las omegas le miraban curiosas.

—Steve, baja y vamos a divertirnos. —Gritaba Sharon con Bernie. —

—Ya no es para nada divertido. —Hablo Rachel soltando un suspiro. —

El rubio sin prestarles atención se acomodó en una de las ramas del árbol y con el cuidado de la carta , viendo asombrado las entradas allí.

_''Querido Steve : Antes de quiero irme devolverte las entradas que te..._

_Ya eres libre._

_Veras el día en que me entere de mi enfermedad muy triste._

_Yo estaba tan atónito que no lograba moverme del patio..._

_**Destello hacia atrás.** _

_**[** —Oye, omega...—El castaño alzo la mirada encontrándose con un alfa de cabello rubio que le observaba divertido entre las ramas de un árbol. —¿Por qué expresión? Si estas pasando por un momento difícil, tan solo mantén la cabeza en alto, las lagrimas no sirven para nada, si quieres que algo que cambie hazlo ya que haga que el énico cielo es la lluvia. **]**_

**_Fin Flash Back._ **

_Esas palabras, aunque algo duras se grabaron en lo profundo de mi corazón._

_Por eso estar contigo, aunque no fue muy buena la manera en que estuvimos juntos, pero solo quería estar contigo porque a pesar de que seas ese alfa del que todos los omegas enamorados, eres también que alfa sin saberlo, sinlo ayudo a alguien que ya no tenia ánimos para seguir y que lo daba todo por están._

_Se que desde ahora y en adelante tendré que una difícil operación y una larga rehabilitación._

_Espero estar bien pronto y volver parame disculparme como se debe._

_Así que, por favor hasta entonces, si quieres odiarme¡hazlo!_

_Solo no me perdones._

Steve se quedó viendo la carta por varios segundos, sin poder salir de su asombro. Sintiendo cómo algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla y con una de sus manos se tocó el rostro percatándose con asombro de que eran sus propias lágrimas.

_"¿En qué momento había un comenzado a llorar?"_

Sin pensarlo dos salto veces del árbol hacia el suelo para el suelo ir corriendo hacia la salida, sin escuchar los ingidos de su director quién le amenazaba con la expulsión. Steve solo hizo oído sordo y corrió lo más rápido que se puede en dirección a la casa del omega.

**Steve.**

_¿Por qué tienes que guardártelo todo para ti solo?_

_Si quieres decirme algo solo ¡dímelo!_

_¿Por qué tienes que sonimme cuando en realidad quieres llorar?_

_Si quiere llorars solo ¡hazlo!_

De apoco el cielo sen a nublarse dejándolo más gris de lo normal a los lejos senn como oír unos relámpagos hacen su juego de luces y de apoco una pequeña llovizna daba comienzo a la tormenta. Steve coloco sus manos dentro de su abrigo y corrieó corriendo solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar, como sentir como su corazón aceleraba con cada paso que daba y como su cuerpo temblaba a la lluvia, pero solo lo ignoro hasta llegar a la entrada y mano con temblorosa a el timbre de la misma. Las luces de la casa se encuentranns y sin rastro de que alguien habitara en la misma pero el alfa tan solo siguió insistiendo.

—¡ABRAN! —Grito desesperado mi golpeaba con sus nudillos la puerta. —No... no puedes irte aun Tony, no te he perdonado...—Susurraba mientras se arrodillabamente en el suelo. —

—¡OH, DIOS! —Grito una voz familiar. —Steve ¿Qué haces allí todo empapado?

El rubio levanto la vista encontrándose con la madre del castaño, quien le veía profanado de su paraguas.

—Yo... no sé qué hacer. —Murmuro con la cabeza baja, con algo de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. —

María se acercó y le coloco el paraguas. —¿No me digas que se pelearon? Mi hijo tiene un carácter algo... especial, sabes.

Steve negó con la cabeza. —No es su culpa... yo desde que mi madre me abandono, jamás he tomar querido enserio a los omegas... porque tengo mucho, mucho miedo a ser abandonado. —Confeso mi que María le miraba con una sonrisa sincera. —

—¿Quieres a mi hijo? —Pregunto vlemente fijando a los ojos. —

Steve con la cabeza gacha asintió, mientras que el omega veía como los ojos del jovenn rojos que inundados en lágrimas.

—Eso es suficiente para mí. —Dijo con una sonrisa parao el brazo del brazo y jalarlo hacia el auto. —

—¿Qu...?

—Cuando mi hijo en todas las páginas. —Dijo con una sonrisa, deseando que fuera ya que solo salido del hospital para traer un cambio de ropa al castaño. —Se que le alegrara verte a su lado.

María dijo esto último en una sonrisa sincera, por su parte el alfa solo la observo sonrisa preguntándose si día Tony le sonreiría de esa misma manera.

**_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ **

En una pequeña habitación siguiente, como pequeña castaño con una venda que le cubría toda la cabeza, su piel bronceada brillaba al recibir de los rayos del sol que indicaba que ya amanecido. El joven de apoco se airea a los ojos sintiendo como estos le pesaban y no solo eso, un extraño peso extra sobre sus piernas. Con cuidado bajo la mirada encontrándose con la persona que menos imaginaba ver.

Steve se durmiendo con su cabeza soporte sobre sus piernas y el cabello desparramado lo que le haga que se haga más rebelde de lo que ya era, su respiraron era tranquila pero su expresión era algo tensa como si estuviera pesadilla una. Tony con cuidado acerco su mano a su rostro para intentar acariciarlo, pero en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron, y ojos azules junto con marrones se quedaron fijamente viendomente.

—Steve ¿Qué, que haces aquí? —Pregunto vle confundido para luego abrir los ojos en grande. —El concierto ¿No hay era ayer?

—Tenía algo más importante que hacer. —Dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos a lo que el omega bajo la mirada sintiendo culpa. —

—Yo, lo siento no quer...—Steve no lo dejo termina ya que lo tomo del rostro y estampo sus labios contra los suyos. Tony al sentir sus labios ser atrapados por los del alfa, estaba a punto de alejarlo, pero no pudo y solo le correspondido como sus mejillas se teñían de color, muchas veces soñado con besarlo y sin dudas esto era mucho mejor. —

De apoco y sin quererlo Steve se alejó para verle serio.

—Estoy... muy enojado. —Dijo pegando su frente contra la de el.—No te perdonare.—Murmuro sorprendiendo al omega.—Así que desde a hora y en adelante... hagas todo el tiempo para demostrarme lo sientes.

—¿Que? —Pregunto vlélé confundido. —Terminamos, Steve.

—Tu terminaste, yo no y de ahora en adelante no te dejare ir. —Tony le miro con los ojos brillosos mientras que este acariciaba su mejilla secando una de sus lágrimas. —Incluso si rehúsan te perseguiré, si te alejas de mi ¡Estas muertos! —Exclamo con la voz rasposa para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas inhalando por primera vez su aroma, percatándose de que no era agrio como lo era antes y mucho mejor el olor a café junto a la barra de chocolate. —Cuando te mejores, haremos el amor.

-Siendo sincero, ya ha perdido oportunidad. —Le dijo Tony sonriendo al ver el ceño fruncido del alfa. —

Quien diría que en un mes tantas cosas pueden ser cambiar...

El amor a está veces en los lugares o en las personas que nunca creeríamos que era posible que nos gustara.

Una vez solo hay que dars una oportunidad para saber que todo puede ser mucho mejor.

Tal vez eran dos adolescentes y los logros en muchos logros, pero el más grande ya lon haber superado _"la muerte"_ y no haber nada que no puedan superar estando juntos.

**•Fin ?**


End file.
